warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bubos
Lurking within the lake that surrounds the Tower of Skoroth, Bubos, as she is called by the Khaigs, is a dragon ancient and vile, her body oozing with the the power of Skoroth and his god. So powerful is she that even with nine thousand Khaig warriors, the Chaos Champion Ernst von Kammler could not best her, the servant of Tzeentch forced to slip away from the fight as his men died. Bubos is described as a mountain of flesh, towering above the lake and swamp of Skoroth's domain, immense even when the greater part of her body still remained beneath the rancid water. Huge legs, immense pillars of bone and scale dripping with slime as she steps onto land. An armoured body stretches above the megalithic limbs, gradually dwindling into a thick, spiny tail. A massive neck, thicker than a longship, stretches from her front, terminating in a long, reptilian head. There is something unspeakable about said-neck, as though it was not one but three, all bound together like a pile of logs by the sinews of rotten flesh that coiled around them. Bubos' head is no less repulsive. Withered, almost skeletal, it looks as though the skulls of three monsters had melted and fused into one. Six great horns stab from the roof of her skull at irregular and insane angles, and the enormous jaws sport four rows of teeth, as though an extra set had been fused to either side of her proper mouth. Most despicable of all, however, is her eye - a single great, gibbous pool of jaundiced yellow set in the middle of her skull. From behind the orb's milky substance, six black pupils float like beetles floundering in vomit. When the dragon roars, some of her pupils struggle to the fore of her eye, glaring down at intruders. The pupils rotate madly within the leprous jelly as she scans her prey, but narrow with spite upon sensing hostility. Taking a single step from the lake causes the ground the tremble beneath her weight, her rotten hide, alive with crawling maggots and gnawing vermin, shuddering as she moves. The great sheets of leathery flesh folded against her sides crack open in a sudden, violent gesture, tattered pinions fanning the stagnant air. The reek of her body is enough to cause a warband's eyes to water and noses to drool. Her bubbling roar crawls through the sky, and when she throws herself towards shore, her bloated bulk surges forward like some gargantuan seal. Though not a daemon, but a creature of flesh, the syrupy filth that makes up her blood becomes stinking brown sludge as it flows through her veins. Poisonous like that which drips from her jaws. Bubos can breathe pestilent fire, and like mucous it clings to everything it touches, withering and corrupting an already vile landscape. Her wings may be tattered, but she can still fly, and a cruel intellect hides behind her eyes as she makes sport of her prey. Source * : Palace of the Plague Lord (novel) by C.L. Werner ** : Chapter 13 ** : Chapter 15 ** : Chapter 16 Category:Chaos Wastes Category:Dragons Category:Nurgle Category:B